Games
by audi3nc3ofon3
Summary: I'm new to this, and quite frankly was rather unsure of what to put this under. I tried though. This story has Girls und Panzer, Dangan Ronpa, Attack on Titan, Strike Witches, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Metal Fight Beyblade, Hetalia, Deadman Wonderland, and two minor OCs. Any help is a blessing. Oh, and most of these things don't belong to me (Guess which two do XD)
1. Prologue

_Sorry, the prologue is going to be a little wonky for right now. But the purpose shall be revealed! Anywho, if there are any grammatical errors, please tell me; I'm not going to hate you. 'kay so, the next chapter will be better...hopefully._

* * *

><p>The walls and halls were bright glowing white, only made more nauseating by the buzzing florescent lights; making the building seem sterile and completely hollow of any life form at all. This was not true though; the proof was lazing about in a large plush chair, staring at images of people on hundreds of screens. She had her eyes on a few people in particular: A grown man with long blond hair, a 16 year-old boy who could easily be mistaken for a girl, a creepy masked man, a white-haired high-schooler, a pink-hair girl, another girl with long blond pig-tails, and a few miscellaneous people. Though, none of these people had her full attention. Rather her attention was drawn to a girl who had brown eyes, and strangely cut blond hair; though, said strange cut also made the blond girl look utterly adorable.<p>

"If she were smaller, she'd definitely be a cute fluffy animal. Though I have no clue what type…maybe a cat? No…that wouldn't make sense." The woman mused to herself; or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her, another woman had snuck into the empty abyss of white; a woman who looked exactly the same, but with a more sinister air.

"Alas, you want to test that little…creature. Isn't that right?" The sinister woman cooed, running her hand down the sitting woman's right shoulder. The sitting woman jumped up and spun around, facing the other's unwelcome advances with a menacing glare.

"How did you get in?" She hissed, a small crackle of light appearing in her hand.

"Now, now; there's no need to get so violent…Annette. I'm simply here to make sure that, well, the tests are going as planned. Which, judging by the fact that you are in charge, I'm going to assume is not the case."

"That is none of your business you mad heifer. And why do you care who I take an interest in? and…how do you know my name?" The crackle of light grew brighter as Annette's anger grew, the screens fizzing and buzzing with alien static.

"We have no need to question such silly matters. This building was made for testing, and testing these weak creatures you are not. If you will not test them, then I shall!" The sinister woman yelled. A bright circle lit up around her feet, before a deafening explosion rang out through the other-wise empty arena. Annette shielded her eyes from the blinding light, and when she looked back the woman was gone.

_AND SO THE GAMES BEGIN AGAIN…WITH ANNARDROTTIR IN CHARGE._

Annette sighed, not bothering to look at the now blank screens. She could not help these people now…and even if she could, it would likely do nothing at all.


	2. Introductions!

_Okay, here we go! For starters: Girls und Panzer, Strike Witches, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Attack on Titan, Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 2, Deadman wonderland, Hetalia, and Beyblade do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners and I claim no ownership WHATSOEVER. We all got that? Yes? Good. (In short: 98% of the characters in this story don't belong to me).  
>And on another note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me of any errors at all! Have fun!<em>

* * *

><p>Ibuki opened her eyes, last she checked, she was stuck on an island with a lot of other students and no way off. Oh and the murdering, can't forget the murdering! Yes, that's right. A creepy little teddy bear had told her and her class mates to murder each other to get off the island. Now however…gyah, when did the sun get so agonizingly bright?<p>

"Ibuki is blinded by the li~ight!" She sang loudly, shielding her eye and giggling a bit. Surely her friends would get the joke. Not Komaeda though, Komaeda wasn't funny. He was scary.

"Well then Ibuki should find some sunglasses, or tear her eyes out."

"Um, Bakura-kun, are you okay?"

"Ah? Did I say something odd right now? Did something happen?"

"You are like Canada! Not as Awesome, but similar! You shall now be Canada two!"

"Prussia I'm right here."

"Oh…Don't stand behind me, when you do that I can't see you."

"All this noise is not helping Ibuki's eyes! And it's hurting Ibuki's head!" Ibuki yelled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. If she was sure of one thing, it's that she was that she was no longer on the island.

"Well, I think we all just need to remain calm…and try to figure out how we got here."

"Miss Nishizumi is right! We have no time to panic! In a situation like this, the best thing to do is remain calm and think of a way out!"

Ibuki was now able to open her eyes without being horribly blinded, but she almost wished she could close them again. Aside from Komaeda, there was no one here that she knew; and her suspicions of not being on the island were correct. She was currently locked in a giant room with maybe 50 other people who she didn't even know. And more importantly, the room was so horribly boring! Nothing but white tiles covered the ceiling, floor, and walls between.

"hey…Can I ask every one something?" It was Komaeda. He was trying to get everyone's attention, while still being polite. Needless to say, everyone mutter some kind of response, all along the lines of 'go ahead, nobody cares'; and that was mostly true. "I was just wondering…if anybody else here is dead?"

Ibuki froze. Was she dead? She didn't remember dying…or…did she?! Yes…That's right, she _did_ die. That nurse killed her, when she was sick.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Or I'm supposed to be, but who cares? You all will fall into despair soon enough, I'm sure!" A girl chirped. She had GIANT fluffy pigtails, which appeared to be held in by clips that looked like Monokuma.

"Eh…Guess I am too…" Ibuki muttered quietly, looking at the floor sadly. If everyone here were dead, then what was this place? Was it Purgatory? Heaven? Or Hell, because Komaeda was here. Ibuki had no clue, and slowly her 'I care' factor lessened.

"Well, I'm not dead. And neither are my friends. The people we got our names from are dead, but that's about it." A girl commented. She had blond hair, wore a peaked hat and some sort of military coat. She also wore a green and white school uniform and was currently standing around others wearing a similar uniform.

"Wow! You look like a little fluffy animal!" Ibuki giggled, pointing at the blond girl.

"What?! I'm not a little fluffy animal! My name is Erwin and you should watch what you say!" She yelled, glaring at Ibuki. Just because she looked cute and fluffy did not mean she was.

"Eh? 'Erwin'? What kind of name for a girl is that?" A white-haired man asked. Holy bacon, his eyes were red! He was also wearing some sort of deep-blue military uniform; well clearly there were a lot of military lovers and/or personnel here.

"It's my soul name. It's based off of field marshal Erwin Rommel. Since you are wearing that uniform, I'd expect you to know such a thing. Don't you think so Guderian?"

"Wah…that's so cool!" A girl with fluffy, short brown hair bounced while basically gawking at the white-haired man. She was wearing a similar uniform to the blond, so they had to know each other. "Though, Erwin has a point, you should know that mister…um…"

"I am the awesome Prussia!" The albino declared, striking a pose. A tiny yellow chick popped out of his collar, letting out a small 'cheep!' as it did so. "Oh, and this is the one and only, equally awesome Gilbird!" The man said, pointing to the chick. The little yellow puff chirped again and suddenly flew over Erwin, landing on her hat and snuggling into it quite happily. "Wow, you should feel lucky! Gilbird likes you!"

Erwin, on the other hand, clearly did not like the small puffball nesting in her hat, as she swatted at it to try to get it off. Her efforts were futile though; the little thing just sat there happily, cozy in its new nest. "Get it off!" She yelled, taking off her hat and attempting to throw the poor thing off.

"I thought you liked animals Erwin" Another girl commented. She had brown wavy hair, almost like Guderian, but this second girl had a red scarf around her shoulders. She also had the green and white uniform that seemed to be the base outfit for a lot of the girls present.

"I do, but I don't think that thing had legs and I don't know what it's even _remotely_ supposed to be!" Erwin hissed, trying to pry Gilbird off of her hat. For something that seemed to lack legs, it had a very strong grip; and this was clearly aggravating Erwin. "You stupid thing! Let. Go. You. Bast-"

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but would you mind keeping the cursing to a minimum? We have small kids here." A man with long white hair muttered, motioning to a couple of small boys standing near him. His hair was kept in a low ponytail, and despite obviously being male, his attire seemed rather feminine.

"Don't call us little!" One of the boys, a blond one, yelled at the man, pouting in an attempt to look threatening.

"But he didn't. Yosuga heard loud and clear, he called you small. Oh, and Yosuga and Toto are dead. I just remembered that." A pink haired girl stated. She sounded bored almost, like she couldn't care any less on whether she was living or not.

"Hey, how did onee-chan die?" A green haired boy standing near her questioned, pointing at her.

"Toto killed Yosuga…He seemed angry…or mad…"

"Aren't those the same thing?" Ibuki asked, tilting her head to one side. Surely they were the same, or at least close enough to be similar. Or go hand-in-hand. One of the three.

Komaeda sighed and looked at everyone. "If you _just_ remembered that, then for all we know, we all could be dead." Everyone looked at each other, letting Komaeda's words sink in; it did not stay quiet for long though, as a small blond boy in a sailor uniform quickly spoke up.

"But that's impossible! Me, Prussia, Canada, and Latvia can't die!" He pointed to each in turn as he said their names, or rather, the names of countries.

"Yeah…Sealand has a point. We're countries and a micronation…or principality…so that just wouldn't happen." A shaky boy with surprisingly curly brown hair and a red uniform stuttered. He looked at the little sailor with an apologetic glance, as if he had done something wrong.

"And I'm a potato." A boy with long white hair chided. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, jeans, and converse. He didn't look as feminine as the other boy with long white hair, but this boy was close.

"Ryo you are not a potato. What are you even babbling about?" A tan man with blond hair muttered. He looked _so_ feminine in his purple shirt that showed his stomach.

"No human can be a country Marik, they're _lying_. Anyone with eyes can see that much; or is your hair bleached, and the chemicals are slowly dissolving your brain?" Ryo hissed, glaring at the tan boy. Despite looking as harmless as a fly, he was obviously more dangerous than a snake.

"Um, everyone, can you please calm down? Erwin, I know your hat is really important, but could you stop for a minute so I could speak?" A girl with brown hair, this time cut in a bob and very straight and neat, muttered. She wore the same green and white uniform as Erwin and Guderian; and judging by how many other girls wore the same uniform, Ibuki could only assume they were all part of the same school.

Erwin huffed a bit and flipped her cap back onto her head, with the chick still clinging to it. The small puff made the already adorable-looking girl even cuter, which clearly 'Prussia' liked as he let out a small squeak, prompting a glare from the girl. The girl with the bob started talking again, once everyone had quieted down enough. "Alright, I know this is scary, but we all have to remain calm. I know that, some of you believe you are dead, and others believe you are countries, but as far as I can tell we're all alive, and human. So, first, we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Miho Nishizumi, pleased to meet you all." She finished, bowing quickly.

"I am Yukari Akiyama! Some people call me Gurderian though." The first brown haired girl giggled, saluting and then bowing quickly with a muttered apology.

"My name's Saori Takebe! It's wonderful to meet you all!" A girl with red-orange hair chirped merrily, adding a small hop to her bow.

"I'm Hana Isuzu, pleased to make your acquaintance." A taller girl with long black hair hummed quietly, bowing as usual.

"Mako Reizei. Good night." Another girl with long black hair drawled, not even bothering to bow. The only difference between Mako and Hana was the height as well as the white band that Mako wore in her hair.

"I am called Caesar, pleased to meet you all." The second brown haired girl; the one with the red scarf; stated proudly, throwing part of her scarf over the opposite shoulder.

"I'm Erwin, as you all know by now." The only blond girl of the group remarked, crossing her arms. Ibuki noticed that, unlike all the others, the black part of her uniform was tied in a neat little bow, also adding to the cuteness.

"I am Saemonza. Pleased to make your acquaintances." A girl with long dark red hair said, bowing like the others. She had one eye closed, as well as a red band with six gold coins around her head, and a chest piece for archery (Also red). She also wore red stocking that went up to just above her knees.

"My name is Oryou, nice to meet you all." The last one muttered politely, bowing as well. She had messy black hair kept in a ponytail; and wore a pair of red glasses, and a black coat-like thing draped over her shoulders.

Once those four were done, four other girls; all wearing orange mechanic's suits; stepped forward and introduced themselves. The first one was a girl with short, dark brown hair and pale skin, her name was Sakoto Nakajima; she also introduced the three others. A tan girl with black shoulder length hair named Hoshino (She wore her mechanic uniform differently); another tan girl with very curly brown hair named Suzuki; and the last girl, who seemed very happy, had light brown hair just above her shoulders. She was called Tsuchiya.

Everyone else, save for Yosuga, introduced themselves. The boy with green hair who was by Yosuga from the start was named Toto Sakigami, he went by the name 'Mocking Bird'; while the girls name was Yosuga Mitsuzaki, she was apparently called 'Canary'. Next there was Ganta Igarashi who was occasionally called 'Wood pecker'; and then Shiro who was also called 'wreched egg'; and the last one from their group was named Minatsuki Takami, A.K.A 'Humming bird'. After them the very feminine man and the two boys introduced themselves, with another girl; they were Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, and Madoka Amano. Then there was a group of girls who for some reason choose not to wear pants, they had started off with calling themselves witches and the reason for no pants was because they interfered with a striker unit, whatever that was; their names were Erica Hartmann, Sanya V. Litvyak, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, and Gertrud Barkhorn; they were definitely a strange bunch. After them the three boys who clearly had split personalities: Ryo Bakura, Yugi Muto, and Marik Ishtar. Nobody asked the 'countries' to introduce themselves, that would just be weird. So introductions were immediately handed off to Ibuki Mioda, Nagito Komaeda, Makoto Naegi, and Junko Enoshima; who also introduced their 'super high school level' categories at the end of their names. Lastly was a group of people who looked like they were from the middle ages in their old clothing and curious glances at the others; they were apparently named Armin Arlert, Annie Leonheart, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Hange Zoë. Everyone tilted their heads as the last one introduced…herself? Himself? Hange sounded like a girl but looked like a guy so…they were just going to call them Hange.

"Okay, well now that we all are introduced, why don't we look for the a-_I mean jerk_ who put us in here." Hange hummed, correcting them self before cursing, remembering that there were small children here.

People were muttering agreements, and Erwin had gone back to trying to pry Gilbird off her hat, when a loud and rather antagonizing voice came over a loudspeaker.

"**Attention all attendants, seeing as you all are done with introductions, I will now open the door to the rest of the facility. Please enjoy your stay, and do understand that testing will commence in a week. Thank you all for your cooperation.**" The voice finished. It sounded like it was reading off a script. No one had time to ponder what the voice meant by 'testing' though, as one of the walls slid up and into the ceiling, revealing a much bigger space. Thankfully, a holographic map appeared in the center of the room; it displayed the _entire _facility. Everyone was too shocked to utter a word, opting for looking at each other, and they all clearly had the same thought: _What did we get ourselves into?_

* * *

><p><em>Blah...such a wonky chapter. My apologies, please feel free to nitpick this story. See yall next chapter.<br>_

_Oh, and updates are basically going to be random. sorry about that but...ugh. Life happened._


	3. Welp, it's the first day!

_I LIIIIIIVE! XD But seriously, this chapter took me forever, sorry about that by the way. I just have not been in a writing mood lately._

_Usual disclaimer on all fanfics with 98% of the characters in this story not belonging to me, same for the shows. Enjoy this chapter and point out any spelling or grammatical errors to me, I'll work on fixing them as I write the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The groups split up and stuck to the people who they knew, but they all decided to explore the new area. Gilbird, however, did not get the memo as he stayed on Erwin's hat, letting out little 'peeps' every once in a while and twitching occasionally. Saori giggled a little and kept commenting on how if Erwin wore dresses or frilly outfits more often she would look utterly adorable; but Erwin was having none of this as she glared at the red-orange-haired girl whenever the subject came up, which was quite often as it was the only conversation at the moment.<p>

"I know girly isn't really your style Erwin, but come on! A fox-themed outfit, or something based off the time you take an interest in wouldn't be all that bad! I think it would be adorable! Oh! And some of the boys might even notice you! You'd become so popular!" Saori squealed with delight, trying to imagine the StuG commander in a frilly fox-themed outfit.

"Not happening." Erwin hissed. Ignoring the fact that she was one of the few people on the team who tied part of her uniform in a bow; 'cutesy-frilly-oozing-sparkle-fairy-glitter' really wasn't her style. If anything she tried harder than ever to look mature and dignified, since she had all too often heard someone comment on how her hair made her look 'undeniably, absolutely' adorable, like a small child. It had begun to aggravate her, especially since she didn't even look as small as the freshmen. "I don't know about you Saori, but I'm not one who wants to prance around in a flower field in a sparkly pink dress, with long flowing hair, and throwing glitter everywhere."

Saori huffed and glared at Erwin, stomping her foot. "Well, no one said you had to look _that_ girly. Aside from that, wearing a frilly dress every so often won't do any harm; you four do know that right?"

"Don't drag us into this. You may be friends with Oryou and talk with Erwin over the radio a lot, but me and Saemonza really don't know much about what you talk about." Caesar put her hands up defensively, stepping away from the feuding girls.

"Actually, perhaps something more formal would work better for Erwin miss Takebe. Something like a female version of a military officer's uniform, but instead of pants a skirt!" Yukari interjected, hoping to end the rather silly argument.

"But what would be the point if she doesn't look cute…Unless you want an outfit like that too Yukarin!" Saori jumped. Despite not having said anything, she _desperately_ wanted to see Hippo team in fancy dresses; and not be in a play or skit of any kind. "Any way, the only reason I bring it up is because you four looked so pretty in those dresses during the hidden talent competition!"

"Don't mention that!" Saemonza hissed. Despite the fact that all four of them did wear dresses, it took _forever_ for them to figure out what they were going to do. And even then, they broke the one rule given to them by the student council.

"Everyone, please, calm down. We shouldn't be fighting like this, it's a ridiculous topic. Saori-san, if Erwin doesn't want to wear a dress she doesn't have to; Erwin, don't argue with her, that only makes her more determined." Miho huffed, spinning around to face the group. They were all stuck in a strange place and had no clue of what they had to do. As far as Miho was concerned, their biggest priority should be getting out alive, not arguing about dresses.

All the noise had woken up the yellow puff, that now called Erwin's hat its home; but it quickly realized that 'Prussia' wasn't anywhere nearby, and started chirping loudly and flapping a tiny pair of wings.

"Argh! Be quiet! You're the one that fell asleep!" Erwin growled, covering her ears. Even though the group had only been in this strange place for a few hours at most, Erwin wasn't all too keen to the idea of being dragged to some mysterious place, possibly by an insane murderer, just so said mysterious person could 'test' them. She knew looking for a way out was everyone's best option, but when a few people were crazy enough to think that they were countries, she started to worry for everyone else's safety, regardless of whether they were also kidnapped or not.

"Let him chirp. At least it's not our shoes or arguments about dresses." Oryou stated quietly. She picked up the small puff and placed it on Erwin's shoulder; which, despite annoying the blond, caused the small thing to fall quiet. "I guess that Prussia guy lets it sit on his shoulder all the time."

"And while it is with me, none shall take me seriously." Erwin hissed, glaring at Gilbird, who was currently attempting to organize her hair.

"We'll still take you seriously Erwin, yellow puffy thing or not!" Yukari cheered, saluting and jumping a bit. Even though Erwin lived with Caesar, Oryou, and Saemonza, Yukari currently seemed to be the only one able to cheer her up.

"Thank you Guderian. At least I know somebody will try." Erwin huffed, only half-glaring at Saori, now that the conversation of dressing up Erwin in frilly things was done.

They continued exploring in relative silence, only occasionally uttering 'oo's, 'ah's, 'wow's, and the very rare 'how fancy'. Despite the entire facility being extremely reminiscent of a large hospital, there were a few rooms that were utterly beautiful; such as the bath area and the dining hall, both of which were decorated with pale blue tiles, tapestries, and miscellaneous silver accessories. The halls only decorations were colored lines with words such as 'bedding', 'sleeping quarters', 'boys bath', 'girls bath', 'fitness center', and other fairly normal things, all leading straight to the doors. While none of the girls would deny that the facility was really bright, they also could not pin-point the source of the light; when looking up one would see light, but no ceiling or lighting fixtures, which was only made stranger by the fact that they _could_ hear florescent lights buzzing. The girls eventually found themselves back in the room they had started in, looking at each other with a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Well, clearly this person has a lot of money." Sakoto stated, taking off her work gloves. He and her teammates had been fixing up their Porsche Tiger when they were suddenly dragged here.

"Yeah, but what bothers me is that they would do something like this. Kidnap some high school students, only a couple of adults, and a few kids. There must be more than one person behind this." Hana concluded, crossing her arms.

"I have an idea: even though not everyone is here, we could try to remember what we were doing before we were knocked unconscious and dragged here." Mako suggested, sounding bored despite the predicament.

"Well, I was at home researching the next school we were facing." Miho stated, as was expected of the commander.

"I was on my way to hippo team's house! I was going to pick up some models Erwin had wanted to borrow." Yukari chirped, looking at the blond.

"I was at home, sleeping." Mako stated dully. Everyone knew it was true.

"Oryou and I were taking a walk. We were also with Piyotan and Yuzu-san!" Saori said, glancing at Oryou, who nodded to show it was true. "I hope they're all right…"

"I was home as well, thinking about my next flower arrangement for the next show." Hana said in her usual quiet voice.

"Well, we were working on the Porsche Tiger so…yeah." Sakoto motioned to her teammates, all of who nodded and muttered agreements.

"I was reading about Rome in the library, no surprise there." Caesar muttered, fiddling with her scarf.

"I was practicing archery on the school's range." Saemonza stated, twirling her bow as if it could agree.

Erwin fiddled with her fingers and looked down. "I was in my room…at our house…waiting for Guderian."

"You look like you were plotting to molest her once she got there." Mako stated blatantly, noticing the sudden change in the blond commander's attitude.

"I would do no such thing! I was just reading!" Erwin yelled, blushing brightly.

"Okay, mind if I ask why you borrowed some of her models?"

"Because I wanted to find out about them! I was curious!" The blond huffed, crossing her arms. Everyone just stared at Erwin until she sighed and muttered something, too quiet for anyone to hear. "I said, 'I borrowed them for patterns.'"

"Patterns? Patterns for what?" Saori questioned, tilting her head.

"I'll give you a hint: it was part of our discussion in the halls"

"You were making tank-inspired dresses!?" Saori squealed, leaping at Erwin. Erwin just glared at Saori and nodded, backing away slightly so the other wasn't on top of her.

"Yes. I sew. Good job getting me to tell you all. If anyone else in our school finds out, I'll have a general idea of who I need to murder." Erwin growled, glaring at everyone. She didn't like people knowing she enjoyed sewing, or even knowing that she could sew at all. It was something the blond preferred to keep a secret.

"Cool! Can I see them when we get back Erwin? Please?!" Yukari begged, leaping closer to Erwin. The blond nodded, sighing in defeat; perhaps they would leave her alone once they saw how bad her designs were.

"Okay, now that we know Erwin's secret why don't we leave her alone?" Miho said, feeling sympathetic towards the StuG commander. "Any ways, it's not like these were daily happenings for us, right? At least not all of them." Miho confirmed, receiving a nod from everyone.

Just as the girls thought they were getting somewhere in their thoughts on how this happened, the voice came back on over the loudspeaker: "**all attendants, please proceed to the mess hall for dinner. Thank you**" The message was short, but confusing. As far as the girls knew, there was no kitchen, and when they had checked, the dining hall had been completely empty of food. Ignoring that, the girls obeyed the request and found their way back to the dining hall. They were utterly shocked when they entered and the tables were overflowing with various kinds of food. There were meats, fish, rice, noodles, even some traditional foods from different countries!

"So…when did this all get here?" A male voice asked, surprising all the girls. When they turned around though, it was only 'Prussia' and 'Canada'; the former quickly reunited with the little puff named Gilbird, who chirped happily.

"Wow, they have everything. Ah, pancakes! And…a maple fountain? Cool!" The man with the polar bear stated in a quiet excitement. Soon enough, everyone else began to arrive, all utterly shocked by the large amount of food in the hall.

"wow, Ibuki has never seen so much food!"

"What about what Hanamura-san made for the party?"

"Woah, look at all this food!"

"It does look good…"

"**FOOOOD!**"

"Hey! Sasha! Calm down! You're drooling everywhere!"

"We should be careful."

Erwin turned around and looked at the quiet, if not clearly off blond boy, who called himself Armin. He seemed to have common sense; the food had clearly been made by somebody, and that somebody was clearly whoever brought them here, so for all they knew, the food could have been poisoned.

"Armin's right, for all we know, there could be drugs or something in the food. We should be careful." Hange had spoken Erwin's thoughts, as well as a few others possibly.

"Whatever! Come on Ganta! There's candy and sweets over there!" a girl all in white, named Shiro, giggled; grabbing the boy and running to a table in the back that had nothing but dessert items on top. The girl quickly began placing an assortment of sugary confections on a plate she had grabbed when passing the table, and seeing as she had grabbed two plates, it was clear she was also getting some for Ganta; or so everyone hoped.

"It's not poisoned. There wouldn't be a point in poisoning us if the person planned to test us." A rather feminine boy, named Tsubasa, stated; he quietly went over to a table covered in an assortment of various fast-food-like edibles and took some. Almost everyone was shocked by his sudden statement, as if he really knew what was going on in the controllers' head.

"Um…how does he know that? Rule one of being a prisoner in enemy territory is to not trust anything they give you." Yukari had crept closer to Miho, whispering only loud enough for her tank-mates to hear. Despite the statement not being directed at Erwin, the blond couldn't help but nod slightly, agreeing the panzer loader.

"Hey, if eagle-man's okay with it, so am I! C'mon Kenchi!" A small blond boy chirped happily, grabbing the arm of a green-haired boy and running to catch up with Tsubasa. The blond identified himself as Yu, whereas the boy with green hair was named Kenta. The only girl of their group, apparently name Madoka, soon followed the boys in their hunt for foods they enjoyed.

Soon everyone was walking around trying to find some sort of food that they enjoyed, and with the large selection it really wasn't that hard. Erwin had finally decided of some rice and venison sauerbraten, and carried her dish to sit next to her friends and team-mates; she surveyed the dining room and found that everyone had reformed into their previous groups: the 'strike witches', the 'countries', the scouting legion, the 'ultimates' or whatever, the bleyders or blayders, the dualists, the deadmen (whatever those are), and the Oorai tankery team. She wasn't all that surprised, especially considering that today was the first day meeting each other, but sooner or later she knew the all _had_ to get along.

The meal had gone off without a hitch, and there was no announcement after, so all the groups went back to exploring. The Oorai group, however, decided to take a bath; finding the area quickly and changing before diving into the bath water. It was warm, but not too hot or cold, it was absolutely perfect; soon the calming scent of lavender could be detected, and Erwin looked around in an attempt to find the source, but quickly discovered that the water itself was the source of the wonderful perfume.

"Wow, the water smell so nice!" Saori giggled, coming to the same conclusion.

"It's kind of like rose-water, except with lavender." Caesar commented, scooping up a handful of the fragrant water.

Erwin stayed silent, she had the very odd and unnerving feeling of déjà-vu; she didn't understand why she had such a feeling, she just thought this was uncannily familiar. She dunked below the water and came back up, wiping water from her eyes as she came up. Everyone was having fun with splashing each other and playing tag, when Saori squealed; everyone looked at the red-orange haired girl to see her point excitedly at Erwin, who just sighed and glared.

"Yes, my hair does this when it gets wet." She muttered, twirling the now limp strands of blond. Her hair still resembled fox ears, but they looked folded; like she had been scolded or had been standing in the rain and was trying to prevent water from getting into her ears. It looked fairly adorable.

"Oh, that's right. None of you have ever seen Erwin right after she takes a shower." Caesar points out, swimming over to her blond teammate.

"You guys should have warned us! Now I _have_ to find her a cute dress!" Saori squeaked happily, splashing a few close people.

"Let us not talk about gowns at this current moment, it will likely cause another argument." Oryou hummed, gliding between the two girls. Erwin merely nodded and moved away from Saori; thankfully, the anglerfish team radio operator got the hint and dropped the subject.

It was about an hour or so later when the girls finally decided that they had spent enough time in the water, though, it was mostly because they were tired. Despite the fact that none of the girls wanted to sleep, they couldn't deny that it would be good for them; they would need all their strength and mental stability if they were going to find out who had done this to them, as well as these other people. They found that there were no separate sleeping quarters, and the girls would have to share a room with the guys; to say it was exceedingly awkward and caused concern with some people would be an understatement. Thankfully, there were two separate changing rooms for the boys and girls to change into pajamas separately; and dividing the room itself to have a girls' side and a boys' side was exceptionally easy.

The room gave a rather calm air, and like the bath had the very light scent of lavender; the walls were a light shade of purple, almost white; and the lights on the ceiling were duller compared to the lights in the rest of the facility, and were clearly controlled by a light green light switch near the door. The beds were like bunk-beds with a black frame; big enough to fit two people next to each other, and stacked three beds high. The bedding was either light purple with swirls of light pink, or light purple with swirls of light blue; the mattresses were comfortable and the pillows were plush, and the blankets, although appearing thin, were more than able to keep everyone comfortably warm. Before long, everyone was tucked in and the lights were turned out; falling asleep with small 'sigh's, or a sweet story of dragons and the odd adventure. Erwin and Caesar had decided to share a bed; as many people had chosen to do; but Erwin couldn't get to sleep, and judging by the fact that Caesar had been shifting a lot, neither had she.

"Caesar, you alright?" Erwin questioned, turning around to face her friend and co-commander.

"No. I…I don't know what to do. This all is way too crazy…where even _are_ we?" The fellow commander had taken off her red scarf and was now holding onto it as if it was a blanket that could scare away monsters.

Suddenly Saemonza hung over the edge of her bed and looked down at her fellow tank-members, "I believe we are in another dimension, but the exact location is still unknown. My watch is still at about four in the afternoon." The gunner explained, handing the joint commanders her watch; the hands still on the four and just past the twelve.

"That is…weird." Erwin muttered, handing the watch back to her team's gunner. Caesar nodded in agreement, propping herself up on her elbow to see the watch better.

"Lady Caesar, Miss Saemonza, Erwin, I know you guys are concerned, but you should really sleep."

The three members of Hippo team looked up to see Yukari hanging over the edge of the third bunk, having heard the three girls talk about the oddity.

"I know it may be worry-some, but we need our sleep. What if the week before testing was a lie?"

"Guderian is right, we should get some sleep." Caesar commented, earning a nod from Erwin and Saemonza. The four girls snuggled back into their beds, but everyone knew that sleep was utterly impossible; even with stories, even with the phrase 'it'll be okay'; even with so many friends close by, sleep would never come to any sane person who had a week before these 'tests'.

* * *

><p><em>Woot! That was long! and what do you call those people from Beyblade...the ones that actually use the beys...anybody know?<em>

_on another note, I'm probably going to update my story about Schro and Erwin eventually...but yeah, I'm a slow writer. Sorry 'bout that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far! Any suggestions? Leave a comment or message or whatever it's called. ^w^_


End file.
